Courtney
Courtney, labeled The Bossy Overachiever, is a contestant on Roleplay Reborn. She was a camper on Camp Drama as a member of the Killer Bass. Camp Drama Courtney is the second contestant to arrive to the island in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper. After confusing Chris by calling him "Mr. McLean," she is placed on the Killer Bass. She immediately befriends Izzy when they decide to share a bunk, but is taken aback by her behavior when she asks to play with Courtney's hair in her sleep. During the challenge, Courtney immediately takes the leadership position and follows Izzy's plan for a chain of people. She continues to lead the team when building the outhouse, and assigns her team parts of the outhouse to build. She is disappointed when the Screaming Gophers win, blaming her team's loss on Noah and Sadie. When The Hunter Games begins, Courtney is seen in the mess hall, trying to deduce how her team lost the challenge previous, and eventually comes to the conclusion of Noah and Sadie, which is agreed upon by Eva, starting a friendship. Courtney immediately takes control of her team again during the challenge, but after Duncan refuses to go along with her plan for the challenge and instead decides to build a trap, she separates with Cody and Eva. During the challenge, she and Cody are shot in the butt by Chef Hatchet, which Courtney states as "inappropriate." When their team loses, she attempts to shift the blame onto Duncan and Harold, with much success, seeing that at the elimination ceremony, she is the sixth camper to receive a marshmallow and Harold is placed in the bottom two. She is visibly upset when Owen leaves. .]] Featherheads opens with Courtney trying to prep her team to win the next challenge, due to them losing the previous two challenges. When the challenge begins, Courtney makes the decision for Eva to play in the challenge, believing her to be the strongest on the Bass. However, she is distraught when Eva does not get to participate in the football portion of the challenge. During the challenge, Courtney actively participates, getting annoyed by the Screaming Gophers, especially Trent in the process. She is happy when the Bass win. In Forest Grumps, the episode opens with Courtney awake before her entire team, telling the viewers about her morning wake-up exercise routines.When the challenge is explained, Courtney is chosen to lead the Bass, and she picks camping spot #2. She then proceeds to give orders to her team. As the Bass begin walking, she is angered when Izzy attracts a bear, as well as when Eva throws all of the team's berries at it. She continues to be angered when the Bass lose, and is upset when Eva leaves, even though she threw away the food. In Superstale, Courtney is angered when Chris states that the auditions, "will probably be judged by her even though everyone hates her." However, Chris's statement is proven to be true when Courtney does in fact lead the auditions.She is angered by Sadie when she begins calling out during the auditions. During the challenge, Courtney boringly plays the violin, which ends up with a low score from Chris. She proceeds to be in the bottom two after the Bass lose, but is safe when Sadie is eliminated. Courtney is also shocked when Sadie tells the team about Bridgette and Tyler. .]] At the beginning of Fool's Gold, Courtney shares minor interactions with Duncan, and states the possibly of being in a relationship based on "mutual respect and admiration."When the challenge is announced, Courtney nominates herself, Duncan, Harold, Izzy, and Bridgette to play. When she participates in the challenge, Courtney finds one piece of gold, which leads to the tiebreaker challenge. After the Bass win the tiebreaker challenge, she accidentally hugs Duncan, and quickly lets go. She is pleased when Tyler leaves so Bridgette can focus more on the team. .]] When Chris announces the challenge in Your Goose is Cooked, Courtney immediately volunteers to be the head chef. When the Bass receive their box, Courtney ultimately decides to make tortellini with tomato sauce for the first course, and a classic cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato for the second course, as well as to take Izzy's advice to make caramel-covered bananas for dessert. She is angered when Cody forgets to put the cheese on the cheeseburger, as well as at Heather's remarks. She is glad when the Bass win the challenge. In Chris-napped, Courtney leads her team heavily in the challenge. When the Bass choose canoe partners, she volunteers to go with Duncan, but is angered when Izzy does the same. In order to get with Duncan, she pushes for Izzy to go with Cody, which is ultimately successful. However, their exchanges in the canoe are extremely awkward. Once they reach Boney Island, Courtney once again makes the decision to take the right path, leading the team to Chris and the Cave of Treacherous Terror, winning the challenge for the Bass. is eliminated.]] When In Gwen We Trust begins, Courtney apologizes to Duncan for their awkward interactions in the previous episode. However, when Duncan and Courtney are chosen as partners for the challenge, their situation is not helped. When the challenge begins, Courtney immediately gets off to a good start, mostly due to the fighting between Gwen and Heather. Ultimately, she wins the first part of the challenge, and is pleased when Noah is eliminated, due to his lack of participation in the challenge and the challenge previous. In Snakes and a Plane, Courtney is forced to face her fear of snakes by sitting in a snake-filled pit with Heather for fifteen minutes. The two girls start bickering when Courtney expresses her disapproval of Heather leaving Gwen buried alive in a glass box earlier in the episode. She then accuses Heather of stealing boyfriends, and is further annoyed with the raven-haired teen when the snakes are dropped in and she runs away, isolating Courtney in the pit. Though Courtney attempts to pull herself together and overcome her fear, she shrieks when a snake crawls up her sleeve and dashes away, losing the challenge. Later, she attempts to sooth Duncan while he beats his fear of tattoos, despite initially mocking him for it, and is overjoyed when he wins the challenge for the Killer Bass. Before the challenge in Hot Air Ba-loon, the other campers notice that Courtney has been exhibiting strange behavior when she continues to lose focus. After worrying about this in the confessional, she realizes that Duncan is the reason she has been so detached, and snaps at him when the two are left alone together to search for hot air balloon parts. Though she resists his petty teasing to the best of her extent, she eventually snaps and kisses him, but immediately regrets doing so and begins to run away, declaring that she made a mistake. When the challenge ends, the two are seen alone in the main lodge. Duncan attempts to talk to Courtney about their kiss, but she refuses and storms off as soon as Chris arrives to inquire about the two. At the bonfire ceremony, Courtney does not react to Bridgette's elimination, but makes a confessional revealing that she voted for Izzy. In Ladybug in the Camp, the episode opens with Courtney tripping over Cody, who is sleeping outside the Killer bass girls' cabin. When Chris begins handing out the animals, it is revealed that Courtney did not receive one, and she is given a bear by Chef Hatchet because there are no more available animals. When it comes time to train her animal, she does not do much training as she is angered by the fact that Chris stated that she is the least-favorite competitor. When the judging begins, Courtney is placed in the cage with Duncan's rat, which does not attack her. On the contrary, her bear pulls a bar off of the cage and escapes, returning to the forest after Chef Hatchet accidentally shoots Gwen with a tranquilizer dart. She is then told by Chris that she is the "Biggest Loser" of the challenge. At the Bonfire Ceremony, Courtney is in the bottom two with Cody, and she is confident that he is leaving. However, when it is revealed that Courtney is eliminated, she is angered and is forced to be dragged away to the Boat of Losers by Chef Hatchet. However, before the boat leaves, Courtney makes out with Duncan, confirming their relationship and ending Courtney's time on Camp Drama. Appearances Trivia *Courtney was played by TDIFan13 in the episodes Snakes and a Plane and Hot Air Ba-loon. Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Killer Bass